The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Nemesia plant, botanically known as Nemesia hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Kirine-50’.
The new Nemesia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Tochigi, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Nemesia cultivars with good vigor and attractive flower coloration.
The new Nemesia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in February, 2007 in Tochigi, Japan of two unidentified selections of Nemesia hybrida, not patented. The new Nemesia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Tochigi, Japan in October, 2007.
Asexual reproduction of the new Nemesia plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Tochigi, Japan since November, 2007, has shown that the unique features of this new Nemesia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.